The Diary
by Rangu Dreams
Summary: A 22 year old Koumori is a slave, who writes in her diary every day. What happens when a thief manage to steal it? What will happen? Oc/Kuronue
1. Chapter 1

The Diary

Chapter One: Introduction

* * *

_Dear Diary, March 4, 1545_

_Mamma and Papa told me I'm going away for a while. I'm staying with some people who keep staring at me weirdly. I'm worried. Why can't I go home yet? One of the men says he wants to see me, alone... I'm really scared. Save me!_

My name is Holly. I'm a Koumori Youkai, I'll be 10 soon (really 400), my mamma and papa sold me off when I was very young, around 5? Of course, I'm perfectly ok, although, the men, they say they're going to give me something _very _special. But, in order for it to be special, they have to see me one by one, alone... I'm really scared, but I won't ever let them know.

_Dear Diary, March 10, 1745_

_Why...?! They did something to me... I feel dirty all the time, and they won't stop! Make them stop... Please... Oh no, they want to see me! I want mamma and papa..._

It's been over 10 years now, I'm considered 13 years old in Ningen terms. Those bastards have been calling for me every night. I need to get out of here, and soon, or else I'll end it... Why did this have to happen?!

_Dear Diary, January 10, 1568_

_I've had it! I'm basically turning 16 now, and no one will help me, why...? Oh! Guess what? I met up with an odd group of people yesterday. One of the girls was in a very strange kimono, an Inu-Hanyou, a Kitsune Kit, a Houshi, and a Taijiya. I talked to the girls about what's happening, but they care. Or even offer to help me... But, whatever, I doubt I'll ever get out..._

I need help. I'm getting desperate, and no one cares... Why do they keep calling for me..? It hurts, so damn much... Why did _I_ have to be sold? They won't stop... I've actually got something to laugh at now... A _Full_ Koumori, compared to 3 _Full_ Inu's... What are the odds?

* * *

Me: Umm... Darker much...? Hmmm, this is weird for me, the first time I've ever tried a Dark story. Oh, in case this is confusing, just email me if you don't understand. (I'm bound to have found out a reason for it...)

Karl: Yeah, when she decides to get a reason, we'll be dead...

Kara: Karl!! Why do you insist on being such... a... gahh..., boy?!

Me: He he, um, while they go at it, I'll be doing my own disclaimer –everyone is shocked into silence- yes, that's right, I will do my OWN disclaimer. Well, so far I own the main character, Holly, but the 

others, I don't. They respectfully belong to their owners. Rumiko Takahashi owns the InuYasha mentions, Yoshihiro Togashi owns Yu Yu Hakusho.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Help?

_Dear Diary, December 4, 1989_

_Well, here I am, turning 22, and still no one will help. I've completely given up hope, and I'm accepting it. I have to I've been with these assholes for over 4 centuries. They've chained me now. They're afraid I'll run away, so now, they have their way with me while I'm chained up... In the open, and yet, can no one hear my pleading at night, as I hold back my sobs. I've given up crying, no one will ever see me weak... Ever. What would I do without you, dear diary? I'd possibly go insane, and end up doing something very drastic..._

I have to-no, I _need_ to- get out of here. Every day, I suffer beatings, then, when the Sun has gone to sleep, they have their way with me. I'm nothing but a mere toy for their amusement. I think I've smelt a Koumori and a Kitsune every now and then, following us. I've tried to fly, but, the chains won't allow me that freedom. Why did my village do this? I was nothing but a mere child, what evil or harm could I have caused them that my parents couldn't?

I go to write this down in my diary, but, unfortunately, it's gone missing. I've searched for it everywhere, but no traces of its whereabouts have been found...

—Change scene, and change POV—

I clutch the book in my hands as I run. Youko, as I can see, is running along with me, holding a pendant from one of the fat, dumb, Ningen. I'm shocked to have seen a female Koumori chained, but I can do nothing about it. We stop at a concealed cave, and I quickly begin to read this strange book.

_Dear Diary, March 20, 1545_

_I'm scared... They keep calling me into their tents at night, and doing things. I'm still hoping someone will come and save me. These men aren't very nice to me..._

I am shocked; this is no mere book, but the Koumori's diary. I'm displeased to read that they have not only captured her, but they hold her as their concubine. I growl slightly as I flip the book to one of the newer entries.

_Dear Diary, November 30, 1989_

_Something's happening to me. I wake up, and I'm sick. I hope to the Gods that I am not with child. If I am, I do not know what will happen... All I know is that I cannot bring a child into this world, especially if it is a Hanyou who will most likely be stricken down by its father. I'm losing hope that I will be rescued... In human standards, I will be turning 22 soon, and I still am not able to fly freely. I hate them, and I will kill them, and then I will kill myself. I can no longer bear this upon my shoulders. I have no idea why my Okaa-san and Outo-san would do this to me..._

To say I am mad is an understatement. I am downright boiling. What kind of people, Ningen, Hanyou, or Youkai alike, would do this? Just because she is a female, an attractive one, they toy with her, play with her. They have their way with her. I'll free her. And when I do, we will kill them together.

—Change scene, and change POV—

I'm hopeless. The men have figured out that I bear one of their damned pups, and are planning on murdering my child. I hope I can do to them what they have done to me; it would be so much easier, and... I'm very scared. More-so now than before, especially since I am with child, and I am vulnerable. I need my diary, or I'll never make it. They have made me travel with them to a place called the Makai. I smell a familiar Koumori, the one from before... Maybe, just maybe, I'll make it out of here, and soon...

—Change scene, and change POV—

I smell her. I smell her mingled scent, and I smell those damn bastards that are with her. I am nearing the plain, and I will free her. As I run, I spread my wings and take flight, and silently fly behind the beautiful Koumori, and unchain her. She is beautiful, her fiery-red hair, turquoise eyes, and a curvy figure. I can tell she already has a baby bump, due to the slight bulge in her belly. Her velvety-soft wings stretch out, and her ears twitch slightly.

I can only smile as we flap our wings and take off.

—Change scene, and change POV—

I'm free. The Koumori, who is magnificently beautiful, unchained me, and we quickly flew off. I will, of course, be back very soon. I look at him, smiling the truest smiles in my life, and see him handing me my diary. I cast him a wary look, as I flip it open, and gasp at the last page.

_Dear Diary, December 14, 1989_

_I'll save you, my beautiful Koumori._

* * *

_Owari_

Me: Well, that's it! It's done!

Karl: Um, wow... How'd you write in the present tense, without switching to past (asides from describing what's happened)...?

Me: I have no idea.

Kara: It was beautiful!!

Karl: Shut up. Well, HaRdCoRe-Xx-Me owns nothing. She only owns the main character, Holly, while Yoshihiro Togashi owns Kuronue.


End file.
